Juan Pablo II/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Juan Pablo II - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| Former prime minister Pierre Trudeau and his son, Justin Trudeau, meet with Pope John Paul II during a visit to Rome in june of 1980. The Canadian Press file photo Brian Mulroney - Juan Pablo II.jpg| In this file photo, Prime Minister Brian Mulroney says goodbye to Pope John Paul II. GAZETTE PHOTO BY JOHN MAHONEY Jean Chrétien - Sin imagen.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chretien (R) poses with Pope John Paul II during a private audience in Toronto, Canada 27 July, 2002. Juan Pablo II - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Justin Trudeau de niño con Juan Pablo II. Twitter-Justin Trudeau Estados Unidos * Ver Jimmy Carter - Juan Pablo II.jpg| President Jimmy Carter with Pope John Paul II, photograph by Bill Fitz-Patrick, October 6, 1979. Pope John Paul II was the first pope to ever visit the White House. National Archives, Jimmy Carter Presidential Library and Museum, Atlanta, Georgia (NLJC-13525.15) Juan Pablo II - Ronald Reagan.jpg| President Reagan meeting with Pope John Paul II during visit to the Papal Library, Vatican Pontifical Palace, Italy. 6/7/82. reaganlibrary.archives.gov George H. W. Bush - Juan Pablo II.jpg| George H. W. Bush-John Paul II, Facebook. Bill Clinton - Juan Pablo II.jpg| President Bill Clinton points out people in the crowd to Pope John Paul II as he arrives in Denver on Aug. 12, 1993. (Photo: AP Photo) George W. Bush - Juan Pablo II.jpg| El papa Juan Pablo II recibe al presidente de EE UU, George W. Bush, en el Vaticano. ASSOCIATED PRESS América Central Costa Rica * Ver Abel Pacheco de la Espriella - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Después de su encuentro con Juan Pablo II, el presidente Pacheco reconoció que conversaron en español, aunque al Papa le cuesta mucho articular y hubo momentos en los que no pudo entenderle. EN ESPAÑOL. | CARLOS VILLALOBOS /LA NACIÓN México * Ver José López Portillo - Juan Pablo II.jpg| El primer presidente de México que recibió a Juan Pablo II fue el mandatario ya fallecido José López Portillo en enero de 1979. (Foto: Archivo/EL UNIVERSAL) Miguel de la Madrid - Sin imagen.jpg| De 1974 a la fecha, solo dos expresidentes no visitaron a un Papa: José López Portillo, que recibió en México a Juan Pablo II, y Miguel de la Madrid, que solo se reunió con él, como expresidente, en la visita de 1999 y que permitió que su esposa, Paloma Cordero, viajara a la Santa Sede, mientras él estaba de gira por Europa. Las Visitas al Vaticano, Rodrigo Villegas. Jun 8, 2014 Carlos Salinas - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Salinas de Gortari abogó ante Juan Pablo II por Hidalgo y Morelos. NNC Ernesto Zedillo - Juan Pablo II.jpg| El presidente Ernesto Zedillo, durante el encuentro sostenido junto con el Papa Juan Pablo II, con el cuerpo diplomático acreditado en México. Los Pinos. zedillo.presidencia.gob.mx Juan Pablo II - Vicente Fox.jpg| Que Vicente Fox, entonces presidente de la república, besara la mano de Juan Pablo II fue causa de polémica y generó un debate abierto acerca de sí se violaba o no, la Constitución Política respecto al estado laico. Foto: Animal Político Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Encuentro entre Fidel Castro y Juan Pablo II en 1998. | Ap América del Sur Argentina * Ver Juan Pablo II - Leopoldo Galtieri.jpg| El presidente argentino Leopoldo Galtieri habla con Juan Pablo II el 11 de Junio de 1982. (Foto. EFE) Juan Pablo II - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| VISITA. Alfonsín recibe al papa Juan Pablo II en Argentina, en abril de 1987. (Archivo Clarín) Carlos Menem - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Menem y el papa Juan Pablo II, el 22 de noviembre de 1999. Foto: Archivo La Nación Fernando de la Rúa - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Juan Pablo II y Fernando de la Rúa. AP Adolfo Rodríguez Saá - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Adolfo Rodríguez Saá y el Papa Juan Pablo II. Esacademic Eduardo Duhalde - Juan Pablo II.jpg| El presidente argentino Eduardo Duhalde, escucha al Papa Juan Pablo II durante una audiencia en la Ciudad del Vaticano, 07 de abril de 2003. mdz Bolivia * Ver Jorge Quiroga - Sin imagen.jpg| El papa Juan Pablo II recibió hoy al presidente boliviano Jorge Quiroga en su apartamento privado del tercer piso del palacio apostólico, en vez de la biblioteca oficial del segundo piso, a causa de sus problemas de salud, constataron periodistas. AFP| El Universal. 07:29Ciudad del Vaticano | Lunes 03 de junio de 2002 Brasil * Ver Fernando Collor de Mello - Sin imagen.jpg| DISCURSO DEL SANTO PADRE JUAN PABLO II AL PRESIDENTE DE LA REPÚBLICA FERNANDO COLLOR DE MELLO* «Palácio do Planalto», Brasilia Lunes 14 de octubre de 1991 Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Juan Pablo II.jpg| João Paulo II recebe Fernando Henrique Cardoso na biblioteca do Vaticano. 19/11/1999. Foto: Wilson Pedrosa/AE Juan Pablo II - Lula da Silva.jpg| El Papa en su primera visita a Brasil el 2 de marzo de 1989, durante un encuentro con el actual presidente de Brasil, Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva y su esposa, Marisa Leticia. (Foto: EFE) Chile * Ver Augusto Pinochet - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Con José Augusto Pinochet, en Chile, cuando Wojtyla viajó al país austral en 1987. Getty (imagen liberada de Getty) Juan Pablo II - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| El Papa Juan Pablo II recibió en audiencia al Presidente Ricardo Lagos en el palacio apostólico. Durante la reunión, el Jefe de Estado regaló al Pontífice el libro escrito por el abate Juan Ignacio Molina, "Ensayo de la Historia del Reino de Chile". Mercuriovalparaiso Colombia * Ver Belisario Betancur - Juan Pablo II.jpg| El santo padre, acompañado del entonces presidente Belisario Betancur y de altos mandos militares. Archivo El TIEMPO Ernesto Samper - Juan Pablo II.jpg| El Presidente de Colombia Ernesto Samper junto al Papa Juan Pablo II. Wix.com Andrés Pastrana - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Andrés Pastrana entregándole un Poporo al Papa Juan Pablo II. APA Álvaro Uribe - Juan Pablo II.jpg| El Presidente Uribe visitó en la Ciudad del Vaticano al Papa Juan Pablo Segundo. Ese día el Sumo Pontífice nombró al Jefe de Estado colombiano como “il messaggeri (el mensajero) de los buenos deseos del Santo Padre para nuestro país. A esta hora, Colombia ora por la salud del Papa. Foto: Reuters Ecuador * Ver Juan Pablo II - León Febres-Cordero Ribadeneyra.jpg| Juan Pablo II con León Febres-Cordero. El Comercio Abdalá Bucaram - Juan Pablo II.jpg| A su llegada al aeropuerto de Guayaquil, el papa Juan Pablo II fue recibido también por el entonces gobernador Jaime Nebot, el alcalde Abdalá Bucaram y el congresista Raúl Baca. El Universo Paraguay * Ver Alfredo Stroessner - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Juan Pablo II compatiendo una charla con Alfredo Stroessner. Foto: Archivo diario HOY/ Edgar Inchausti Juan Pablo II - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| El presidente Nicanor Duarte Frutos, el papa Juan Pablo II y la primera dama Gloria Penayo, durante la entrevista realizada ayer en El Vaticano. / ABC Color Fernando Lugo - Juan Pablo II.jpg| El Presidente de Colombia Ernesto Samper junto al Papa Juan Pablo II a su llegada de visita oficial a Italia el 6 de febrero de 1998. juliurbina.wix Perú * Ver Fernando Belaúnde Terry - Juan Pablo II.jpg| El 1 de Julio de 1985 el Papa Juan Pablo II realiza su primera visita al Perú. Ese mismo día oficia una misa en la Catedral de Lima y, al finalizar, es recibido por el Presidente Fernando Belaunde Terry en Palacio de Gobierno. Archivo Fotográfico "Fernando Belaúnde Terry" Alberto Fujimori - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Papa Juan Pablo II recibió y brindo apoyo a Presidente Fujimori. FRENTE FUJIMORI LIBERTAD Alejandro Toledo - Sin imagen.jpg| Toledo se reune con Juan Pablo II Alan García - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Junto a Alan García y Pilar Nores. (Foto: larepublica.pe) Uruguay * Ver Julio María Sanguinetti - Sin imagen.jpg| DISCURSO DEL SANTO PADRE JUAN PABLO II AL SEÑOR JULIO MARÍA SANGUINETTI, PRESIDENTE DE LA REPÚBLICA ORIENTAL DEL URUGUAY* Sábado 25 de mayo de 1996. Libreria Editrice Vaticana Jorge Batlle - Juan Pablo II.jpg| El Presidente Jorge Batlle fue recibido hoy en la Santa Sede por Su Santidad, el Papa Juan Pablo II. (Fotos: Embajada Italiana, 13 de octubre de 2003). archivo.presidencia.gub.uy Venezuela * Ver Jaime Lusinchi - Juan Pablo II.jpg| El papa hablando con Jaime Lusinchi (1985). El Universal Carlos Andrés Pérez - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Carlos Andrés Pérez con mi papa Reinaldo Figueredo Planchart y el Papa Juan Pablo II. CHAKAL R. Figueredo‏ Juan Pablo II - Rafael Caldera.jpg| En 1985, el entonces Presidente de Venezuela, Rafael Caldera, viajó al Vaticano y se reunió con Juan Pablo II (Karol Józef Wojtyła). Desde La Plaza Hugo Chávez - Juan Pablo II.jpg| WikiLeaks: Iglesia venezolana ignoró orden de Juan Pablo II de no atacar a Chávez. Foto: Arturo Mari / AP Images Fuentes Categoría:Juan Pablo II